Many known protocols for communicating with a remote computing device, for example, remote desktop protocol (RDP), independent computing architecture (ICA), personal computer over Internet protocol (PCoIP), and virtual network computing (VNC), are known. Under these protocols, a client may be communicatively coupled with a server and the client may run an application within an operating system of the remote computing device via the server. The data from the application within the operating system of the remote computing device may be presented via the output devices (e.g., screen, speaker, etc.) of the client, and input may be received via the input devices (e.g., keyboard, mouse, etc.) of the client. However, other approaches for interfacing with the data from the application may be desirable.